


El akuma y el paraguas negro.

by Nekone (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nekone
Summary: -Toma, pensé que iba a llover y lo traje, supongo que soy miau-tástico, je. Además sé que deberías irte a casa, y si te quedas aquí se nos acabará la energía, y sé que no quieres verme, así que puedes llevarte esto para-
-¿Adrien? –Interrumpió esta, mirándole a los ojos.





	

LadyBug estaba en shock.

 

En la ciudad de Paris era normal ver de vez en cuando a una persona akumatizada, llena de ira y preparada para luchar contra los dos héroes que siempre vencían. Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban preparados para enfrentarse a fuese cual fuese el peligro que viniese. O al menos eso pensaba Marinette.

 

Y ahora tendría que luchar con alguien para quien no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

 

La reconoció enseguida, pese el extraño traje y su extraño poder, que casualmente tenían mucho que ver con la panadería.

¿Cómo no reconocerla si tenían el mismo pelo y los mismos rasgos asiáticos?

 

Sí, Marinette tendría que luchar con su madre, la que se hacía llamar “RepartePanes”.

 

Su nombre y traje hacían una combinación tan emblemática que si no estuviera destrozando la ciudad haría reír hasta a la persona con menos humor de toda la ciudad. Sin embargo ese no era el caso, y Ladybug, junto a Chat noir tendrían que enfrentarla.

 

Y Marinette no quería hacerlo.

 

No quería dañar a su madre.

 

Sin embargo Chat, sin darse cuenta del estado en el que estaba su compañera fue a enfrentar a la akumatizada, y la chica no pudo hacer más que seguirlo a duras penas. Mientras esquivaba los panes afilados como cuchillas en su mente intentaba decidir qué hacer, como si tuviera opción.

 

Finalmente gracias prácticamente a chat y a un lucky charm en forma de plato de porcelana, pudieron romper la baguette del brazo de la señora y así devolverla a su estado normal.

 

Y aunque sabía que no había recibido ningún daño, Marinette tan solo podía culparse por haberla tenido que noquear para conseguir su akuma.

 

Había golpeado a su madre, y fuero o no para ayudarla, se sentía mal.

 

Cuando todo hubo terminado ayudó a su madre a levantarse, mirándola con infinita preocupación.

 

-¿Estás bien ma… Señora?

 

-Sí, gracias querida.

 

-Para eso estamos, señorita. –Dijo Chat saludando amablemente a su madre.

 

-Uy no, yo ya hace demasiado tiempo que dejé de ser una señorita…

 

Ambos se rieron, Marinette no. No porque no le hubiera parecido gracioso (que también) si no porque aún se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

 

Después de todo, había sido su culpa.

 

-Será mejor que marche ya, señora. –Dijo Marinette finalmente, con una frialdad que sorprendió al gato.

 

-Tienes razón querida. Ha sido un placer conoceros. ¡À bientôt!

 

Una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente, su compañero se dirigió a ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios; la clásica sonrisa que ponía cuando iba a explicar un chiste y a reírse solo con él.

 

-Yo la hubiere llamado “ReparteHostias” ¿Lo pillas? Porque las hostias son golpes pero también es el pan que usan los cristianos para…

 

Marinette no esperó a su compañero, y se dirigió hacia el tejado más cercano. Una vez allí se sentó y empezó a pensar.

 

Chat apareció un rato después, y Marinette se sintió peor, pues sabía que su gatuno amigo le estaba intentando dar su espacio. Pero ella simplemente no podía, no se sentía con ganas de nada. Además, si le explicaba lo sucedido este descubriría su identidad, algo que no iba a pasar.

 

Este alzó el puño al frente, como si quisiera chocarlos. Como hacían siempre tras vencer a un akuma.

 

Pero hoy no estaba de humor.

 

Chat noir, algo decepcionado, bajó el puño. Justo cuando lo hizo una gota le dio en la nariz, seguida de muchas otras.

 

Chat noir se llevó a Marinette hacia un pequeño techo que había por ahí, y esta se dejó hacer.

 

Cuando llegaron, ambos estaban algo empapados, pero no iban a pescar un resfriado. Sin embargo se iban a quedar sin energía, y debían volver a casa.

 

Chat, al ser un gato previsor, había llevado en su cinturón un pequeño paraguas negro consigo. Con mucho cuidado lo abrió y se lo entregó a Marinette, quien hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

  
-Toma, pensé que iba a llover y lo traje, supongo que soy miau-tástico, je. Además sé que deberías irte a casa, y si te quedas aquí se nos acabará la energía, y sé que no quieres verme, así que puedes llevarte esto para-

 

-¿Adrien? –Interrumpió esta, mirándole a los ojos. Recordó como un flash la primera vez que se enamoró de este, la primera vez que le prestó un paraguas negro.

 

Adrien vio a Marinette sentada en el suelo, empapada y sonrojada mirándole. No, no le estaba mirando, le estaba rogando con los ojos una respuesta afirmativa.

 

¿Pero debía dársela?

 --------------------------

Tengo pensada una segunda y puede que última parte, pero no se si publicarla. Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer.


End file.
